<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full-Service Fitting Room by Cancion_de_Rio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703974">Full-Service Fitting Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancion_de_Rio/pseuds/Cancion_de_Rio'>Cancion_de_Rio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, F/F, Inappropriate Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancion_de_Rio/pseuds/Cancion_de_Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An affluent customer demands her assistant's full attention inside the luxurious fitting room at a high-end dress shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full-Service Fitting Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I followed her down the hallway to the generously sized, luxuriously furnished fitting room with the scent of Dior’s J’adore wafting in the air behind her. Carrying an assortment of heavy and expensive dresses she was interested in trying on, I tried to focus on keeping the ends from trailing on the ground instead of watching her black sandals click against her bare heels. Inside the fitting room, as I closed the door with the toe of my flats, she carelessly draped a selection of items she had carried in herself over the back of a grey, microfiber vanity chair. I hung the other dresses on a set of silver stands near the long wall mirrors on the opposite side of the room. Then I collected the ones she had draped over the chair and hung them up as well.</p><p>Before I could check if she wanted any further assistance and leave the room, she had already taken off her black button-down blouse and draped it over the back of a chaise with upholstery that matched the vanity chair. I pretended not to notice the perky dark nipples on her small round breasts; she hadn’t even been wearing any support underneath her blouse. She slipped her feet out of her sandals and unbuttoned her blue jeans, then let them fall to her ankles. She stepped out of the legs and folded the jeans over her blouse. As she stood there in nothing but a tiny thong, I attempted to discreetly admire her long, tan, smooth legs down to the painted toenails. I could feel her eyes on me, but I avoided her gaze and lifted one of the dresses from the racks.</p><p>“Do you want to try this one first?” I suggested.</p><p>“Sure, why not,” she said. She had a light accent, but I didn’t know if it was South American, European, or neither of those.</p><p>I held the dress out to her, looking in the direction of the vanity instead of at her. In the vanity’s mirror, I caught the reflection of her bare breasts and her slender curves. I quickly averted my eyes to the backside of the chair.</p><p>“Well,” she said, her hand moving to her hip instead of accepting the dress from me. “Take it off the hanger.”</p><p>I could feel the heat rise to my face as if I had been chastised for not anticipating her needs. Without argument, I removed the dress from the hanger and hooked the hanger on the rack. I did not know if she wanted me to hand the dress to her or assist her with putting it on, but I unzipped it and moved over to her.</p><p>She was sitting on the edge of the chaise, and I walked over to her as if I were unfazed by her partial nudity. She lifted her feet, signaling wordlessly to me that I should help her step into the dress. I shifted it around and slid it over her feet. As soon as it was nearly to her knees, she stood up. My thumbs brushed along her silky legs and then against her waist as I pulled the dress up the length of her body. I moved behind her and pulled the sleeves up over her shoulders as she slipped her arms into them. I smoothed out the back of the fabric with my forefingers running along her back, noticing the wisps of her mahogany hair clinging to the nape of her neck as I pulled the zipper together. She had a single dark freckle in the center of her upper back.</p><p>I stepped to the side so she could examine herself, but in the mirror, her eyes were looking at me. As if prompted, I assessed her, pretending to evaluate the fit of the dress. I noticed she was above average in height, but I was taller, and my reflection appeared particularly pale compared to her bronzed skin. I threw a glance over the black dress.</p><p>“It looks a little large on you,” I remarked.</p><p>She shrugged. “Take it off, then.”</p><p>By now, I could tell she wanted considerable personal assistance. I complied again and loosened the dress. As I pushed it forward off her shoulders, I accidentally bumped my hand against one of her nipples. I heard her gasp quietly, and I whispered an apology, but I was surprised when she put her hands over mine, holding them against her breasts. Taking this gesture as a cue, I put my fingers around her nipples and lightly squeezed them while I placed my tongue behind her ear lobe, licking the back of it, shifting the wire hook of her earring. I bit gently on her ear, tugging on it, and then I planted tiny kisses down her neck as I squeezed her breasts. I could feel her chest rising with deeper breaths.</p><p>Her eyes were closed, and her face was turned toward me when I lifted my head, which I took as an offering of her mouth. I kissed her glossy top lip, licking it with my tongue. Then I bit her lower lip, pulling it outward for a moment before I covered her whole mouth with mine, pushing my tongue inside. Briefly, we curled our tongues together until I suddenly broke the kiss. She was slightly breathless.</p><p>My hands slid down over her hips as I pulled the dress down. I slipped my thumbs into the straps of her thong and took it down with the dress, too. Resting my knees on the floor as she stepped out of the dress, she put her fingers underneath my hair and pressed my head against her leg. Leaving the dress on the floor, I twisted my hands around her ankles and ran semi-circles over her calves as I moved my hands up to her thighs and curved them around her rear cheeks. Still on my knees, I moved in front of her, and pressed on the inside of her thighs, making her move her legs further apart.</p><p>I brushed the thick, dark hair between her legs back with the palm of my hand and pulled apart the folds of her skin below, unveiling her sweet button. She gasped again as I pushed my tongue down over the sensitive spot and dragged it back across her button slowly, then moved my tongue in a sequence of twirls. I pulled on her button with my lips as I moved my mouth down to the center of her pussy. I pushed her skin back with my fingers, opening her up so I could slide my tongue inside her. Massaging her button with my finger, I flicked my tongue back and forth until her knees began to quiver and bend.</p><p>Pulling my tongue away from her I stood up and put my hands on her hips with a slight pressure to push her on to the chaise. Then placing my hands under her thighs, I coaxed her to slide up until her head was against the tufted backrest. One of her arms dangled down the side in front of a long window with its shade open several inches, and a ring on her finger glinted in the sunlight. Considering the building’s height, and the position of the furniture, I wasn’t worried about anyone seeing inside.</p><p>Pushing her legs wide apart to either side of the chaise, she was fully open and accessible to me. I lifted her legs over each of my knees as I sat down at the end of the chaise, then ran my hands along the inside of her thighs, massaging them. Leaning forward, my tongue found her sweet button again as I slid my hands over her hips and across her soft abdomen. I licked her button with the tip of my tongue and then place my whole mouth over it, sucking and tugging on it. Her pelvis began to shift, and the skin on her thighs twitched as her arousal intensified.</p><p>Reaching up with one hand, I found her small breasts again, cupping and squeezing them alternately, then lightly pinching and tugging her nipples. With my other hand, I pushed my middle finger slowly inside her slick pussy, twisting it around as I slid it back and forth. She was trying to stifle her moans when I added my ring finger, increasing the penetrative rhythm gradually into a feverish motion. I moved my free hand away from her breasts and pulled back the hair above her button so that I could lick and suck on it with greater fervor.  She arched her back, her head hanging over the backrest as she grasped a side of the chaise with one hand and grabbed my hair with the other. I got a glance of her hand gripping my long blonde ponytail in the full-length mirrors, her body writhing with the pleasure I was providing.</p><p>Before long, she gasped and pulled her legs together against the sides of my head as she grabbed my wrist, making me stop. I folded her legs together on the chaise cushion as I stood up, squeezing her rear cheeks, and caressing her back while her breathing downshifted from her excitement. When she began to emerge from her sensual high, she turned to look at me.</p><p>“Do you use that tongue on many women who shop here?” she asked in a whisper.</p><p>“Of course not,” I lied. Every woman liked to believe she was special. It was part of my job to cater to each client and ensure she felt exceptional.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>